


Over You

by kimpotato



Series: Your X's and Why's [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Over, I'm so over you.
Relationships: Hwang Sujin/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Series: Your X's and Why's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Read [Your Ex-Lover is Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529086) first, for maximum damage.
> 
> Obviously a SuRon fic. Walk away now if you feel uncomfortable, please.
> 
> Story inspired by Ingrid Michaelson's [Over You](https://open.spotify.com/track/1AjhCJ7rBl0VG2TtLhU0f8?si=HCAHcHmzSYKuvZkD4c1CwQ).

Regret wasn't a feeling Sujin was used to. She considered herself a thinker, a mind-over-heart, no-nonsense individual, playing out different scenarios in her head before choosing the best option, the most practical one, the one with the least number of casualties.

It helped her survive university, her internship, the dog-eat-dog industry she found herself in. It saved her from a lot of possible heartaches. It made her into the woman she was now.

Except, at that moment, that very instant, she was filled with regret. Lots and lots of it.

"As your brother, I would like to remind you, Noona, that murder is punishable by death."

Sujin shot Minhyun a glare so sharp she could almost imagine her brother’s internal organs bleeding out. "Not if they can't find your body."

Minhyun sighed as he forced the beer can away from her grip. "Could you please stop it? You're a terrible drunk."

Offended, Sujin hissed, "Am not."

"Need I remind you what happened during my cast party?"

Minhyun received a sharp jab in the gut, as Sujin muttered something about disowning a family member. She didn't need a reminder of that night—it was embarrassing enough to pass out drunk in the backseat of her ex-boyfriend's car, without Minhyun mentioning it every chance he could.

"Don't make me abandon you," she warned, rubbing her arms to generate heat. "I already regret being here in the first place. Why didn't you bring Dongho or that ex that Eomma doesn’t think is an ex instead?"

Minhyun made a face. "Dongho’s swamped with work in the studio. And _Jonghyun_ is in the middle of a new . . . project.” He elbowed his sister back. “Come on, don't you want to know more about our country's history?"

"History my foot," Sujin mumbled while the professor serving as their tour guide continued explaining the significance of the Seoul Wall. If she were being honest, Sujin would admit that the tour was interesting, and a much-needed break from her usual business drudgery. The professor explained things well, going over details in a candid manner, making sure the crowd remained attentive throughout the walk.

And Sujin wanted to pay attention to what he was saying, really, except that right beside him stood Aaron, looking as handsome as could be. 

She hated him for it.

Actually, she hated him for a lot of different reasons. Right now, it was for looking so good in those damn winter clothes. The beautiful woman in his arm wasn't helping either.

They looked perfect together, too, damn it.

And Sujin knew she had no right to be pissed; they had broken up a long time ago, but maybe she was a bit bitter, because how dare he look content and happy and so damn handsome while she was constantly stressing over work?

And as she continued to watch the interaction between Aaron and the woman in the pink coat, Sujin's regrets only increased tenfold.

* * *

"You came."

Sujin turned and found herself face to face with Aaron. Silently she cursed Minhyun for taking so long in the restroom. 

"Hyunnie needed a babysitter," she answered, trying to sound nonchalant.

Aaron nodded. "Did you enjoy the tour?"

Sujin shrugged. "It was very . . . informative."

Her bland description put a smile on Aaron's face. Sujin wanted to sock him for looking so attractive despite the cold.

"I make a good tour guide, huh?"

"Please. Professor Seo did most of the talking. What were you supposed to be, eye candy for the younger crowd?"

Aaron laughed. Sujin sniffed.

"You headed home after?"

"Stop making small talk," she snapped, making Aaron blink.

"I just want to know how you're doing," he explained. "Last I saw you was . . ."

"Don't you dare."

It was bad enough that Aaron had to see her in that state (not that he hadn’t, many times before). She didn't need him reminiscing about it, too.

"You don't get to show you care and then not take responsibility for it," she hissed, silently wondering why she's suddenly feeling lightheaded.

"W-what?" Aaron choked.

"Don't act like you're still into me when you're already with someone else," she continued, even as she regretted every word coming out of her mouth.

Aaron looked more and more confused. "With someone . . . Jin, what are you talking about?"

"Don't Jin me, you piece of . . ."

"Hyung!" Minhyun stopped Sujin's outburst with a well-timed hand over her mouth. "Good job on the tour. See you on Sunday? Goodbye!"

And as Minhyun dragged her away, Sujin kept glaring at Aaron, who watched them leave, his mouth agape.

* * *

"One can of beer, and you're ready to commit physical injury," Minhyun chastised as he drove her back home.

"I wasn't going to injure him," Sujin rolled her eyes. "Don't be dramatic."

"I'm being dramatic?" Minhyun scoffed. "You were ready to claw his eyes out."

Sujin blinked. "I don’t know what you’re talking about."

"Oh please," Minhyun snorted. "I saw you glaring at Seyoung-nim the entire tour. Really, Noona, you’re so predictable."

"I did _not_ glare at her!"

Minhyun scoffed. "Who do you think you're talking to?" A pause. "Seriously, if you have unresolved issues, just talk about them. Stop stressing me with all this sexual tension."

Sujin whacked him on the head in response.

* * *

"Sexual tension my ass," she muttered as she flopped down the bed, Mel yipping after her. Sujin gave the dachshund a big hug. "I do _not_ have unresolved issues. Stupid Hyunnie."

Her phone beeped, and for a second she considered not checking it. But curiosity got the best of her, so she gave in a few minutes later.

One new message from Aaron.

Biting her lower lip, Sujin prepared for the worst.

**_Can we talk?_ **

"No, we can't talk," she cursed her screen. "I don't even love you anymore, shitface." And she started typing a lengthy reply, about there was nothing left to talk about, and they should stop communicating completely, for everyone's sake.

That was the rational thing to do, right?

Except Sujin kept coming back to the few regrets she had in her life, and as much as she hated to admit it, Aaron was one of them.

She wasn't even sure if she wanted to get back together with him. She just regretted not having him as a constant in her life anymore.

Erasing her original reply, Sujin typed out a single word. Whether she'd come to regret it later, she didn't know. She guessed she'd deal with it then.

**_When?_ **

###

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews will be lovely, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows ^_^
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
